civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
XML/Documentation/Civilizations/CIV4CivilizationInfos.xml
Tags * - This contains each of the tags for all civilizations. ** - This contains all of the tags pertaining to one civilization. *** - Refers to a civilization type, of the form "CIVILIZATION_CIVNAME" *** - Tag for the civ name, documented here. *** - Tag for the civ short name, documented here. *** - Tag for the adjactive used to refer to the civ, documented here. *** - Tag for the civilopedia entry for this civ, documented here. *** Tag for the civ default color, documented here. *** - Tag for the civ art info, documented here. *** - Tag referring to the art for changing eras, all listed here and defined here. *** - Player can pick this civ (0=no, 1=yes). *** - AI can use this civ (0=no, 1=yes). *** - Contains all the cities, in tags. **** - Tag for the city name, documented here. *** - Contains all the unique buildings native to that civilization, in tags. *** - Contains all the unique units native to that civilization, in tags. **** - Contains tags referring to the UU. ***** - Tag referring to a unit class, documented here. ***** - Tag referring to the UU of UnitClassType above, documented here *** - list units that are given free to the civ on starting a new game. **** - list a free unit. ***** - See above ***** - Number of free units of this class. *** - list buildings that are given free to the civ on founding their first city. **** - list a free building given civ. ***** - Tag referring to a building class, documented here. ***** - Whether or not the building is free (0=no, 1=yes) *** - list techs that are given free to the civ on starting a new game. **** - list a tech given to the civ. ***** - Tag referring to a technology, documented here. ***** - Whether or not the building is free (0=no, 1=yes) *** - Unknown' *** - Initially enabled civics **** - Civic type, documented here. *** - List of leaders for civ **** - A Leader of the civ ***** - Refers to a leader, documented here ***** - Whether or not the leader is available (0=no, 1=yes) *** - Refers to a 3D sound script unknown when the sound is used, documented here. *** - Refers to a 3D sound script unknown when the sound is used, documented here. ** Complete default file. CIVILIZATION_AMERICA TXT_KEY_CIV_AMERICA_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_AMERICA_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_AMERICA_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_AMERICA_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_BLUE ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_AMERICA ARTSTYLE_EUROPEAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WASHINGTON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NEW_YORK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BOSTON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PHILADELPHIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ATLANTA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHICAGO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SEATTLE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAN_FRANCISCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LOS_ANGELES TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HOUSTON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PORTLAND TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ST_LOUIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MIAMI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BUFFALO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DETROIT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NEW_ORLEANS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BALTIMORE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DENVER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CINCINNATI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DALLAS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MEMPHIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CLEVELAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KANSAS_CITY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAN_DIEGO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RICHMOND TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LAS_VEGAS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PHOENIX TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALBUQUERQUE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MINNEAPOLIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PITTSBURGH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OAKLAND TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAMPA_BAY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ORLANDO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TACOMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SANTA_FE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OLYMPIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUNT_VALLEY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SPRINGFIELD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PALO_ALTO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CENTRALIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SPOKANE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_JACKSONVILLE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAVANNAH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHARLESTON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAN_ANTONIO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OMAHA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BIRMINGHAM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HONOLULU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ANCHORAGE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SACRAMENTO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SALT_LAKE_CITY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RENO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BOISE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MILWAUKEE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SANTA_CRUZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MONTEREY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SANTA_MONICA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LITTLE_ROCK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_COLUMBUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LE_BAM UNITCLASS_MARINE UNIT_AMERICAN_NAVY_SEAL UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_FISHING 1 TECH_AGRICULTURE 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_WASHINGTON 1 LEADER_FRANKLIN_ROOSEVELT 1 AS3D_AMERICA_SELECT AS3D_AMERICA_ORDER CIVILIZATION_ARABIA TXT_KEY_CIV_ARABIA_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_ARABIA_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_ARABIA_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_ARABIA_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_DARK_GREEN ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_ARABIA ARTSTYLE_MIDDLE_EAST 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MECCA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MEDINA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DAMASCUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BAGHDAD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NAJRAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KUFAH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BASRA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KHURASAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ANJAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_FUSTAT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ADEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YAMAMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MUSCAT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MANSURA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BUKHARA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_FEZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SHIRAZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MERW TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BALKH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MOSUL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AYDAB TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BAYT_RAS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SUHAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAIF TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HAMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TABUK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SANAA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SHIHR UNITCLASS_KNIGHT UNIT_ARABIA_CAMELARCHER UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_THE_WHEEL 1 TECH_MYSTICISM 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_SALADIN 1 AS3D_ARABIA_SELECT AS3D_ARABIA_ORDER CIVILIZATION_AZTEC TXT_KEY_CIV_AZTEC_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_AZTEC_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_AZTEC_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_AZTEC_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_GREEN ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_AZTEC ARTSTYLE_SOUTH_AMERICA 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TENOCHTITLAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEOTIHUACAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TLATELOLCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEXCOCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TLAXCALA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CALIXTLAHUACA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_XOCHICALCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TLACOPAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ATZCAPOTZALCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TZINTZUNTZEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MALINALCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TULA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAMUIN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEAYO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CEMPOALA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHALCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TLALMANALCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_IXTAPALUCA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUEXOTLA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEPEXPAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEPETLAOXTOC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHICONAUTLA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ZITLALTEPEC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_COYOTEPEC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEQUIXQUIAC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_JILOTZINGO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TLAPANALOYA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TULTITAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ECATEPEC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_COATEPEC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHALCHIUITES TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHIAUHITA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHAPULTEPEC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ITZAPALAPA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AYOTZINCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_IZTAPAM UNITCLASS_SWORDSMAN UNIT_AZTEC_JAGUAR UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_MYSTICISM 1 TECH_HUNTING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_MONTEZUMA 1 AS3D_AZTEC_SELECT AS3D_AZTEC_ORDER CIVILIZATION_CHINA TXT_KEY_CIV_CHINA_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_CHINA_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_CHINA_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_CHINA_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_DARK_PINK ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_CHINA ARTSTYLE_ASIAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BEIJING TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SHANGHAI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GUANGZHOU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NANJING TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_XIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHENGDU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HANGZHOU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TIANJIN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MACAU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SHANDONG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KAIFENG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NINGBO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BAODING TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YANGZHOU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HAERBIN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHONGQING TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LOYANG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KUNMING TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAIPEI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SHENYANG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAIYUAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAINAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DALIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LIJIANG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WUXI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SUZHOU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MAOMING TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SHAOGUAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YANGJIANG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HEYUAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LIAONING TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUBEI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GANSU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUANGSHI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YICHANG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YINGTAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_XINYU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_XINZHENG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HANDAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DUNHUANG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GAOYU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NANTONG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WEIFANG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_XIKANG UNITCLASS_CROSSBOWMAN UNIT_CHINA_CHOKONU UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_AGRICULTURE 1 TECH_MINING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_QIN_SHI_HUANG 1 LEADER_CHINESE_LEADER 1 AS3D_CHINA_SELECT AS3D_CHINA_ORDER CIVILIZATION_EGYPT TXT_KEY_CIV_EGYPT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_EGYPT_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_EGYPT_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_EGYPT_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_YELLOW ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_EGYPT ARTSTYLE_MIDDLE_EAST 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_THEBES TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MEMPHIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HELIOPOLIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ELEPHANTINE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALEXANDRIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PIRAMESSES TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GIZA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BYBLOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ELAMARNA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HIERACONPOLIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ABYDOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ASYUT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AVARIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LISHT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BUTO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_EDFU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PITHOM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BUSIRIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KAHUN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ATHRIBIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MENDES TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ELASHMUNEIN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TANIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BUBASTIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_THIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ORYX TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SEBENNYTUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AKHMIN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KARNAK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LUXOR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ELKAB TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARMANT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BALAT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ELLAHUN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GHURAB TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HAWARA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DASHUR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RAQOTE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DAMANHUR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MERIMDE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ABUSIR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HERAKLEOPOLIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AKORIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BENIHASAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TASA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BADARI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HERMOPOLIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AMRAH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NEGADE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KOPTOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HERMONTHIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OMBOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ANIBA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SOLEB TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SEMNA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AMARA UNITCLASS_CHARIOT UNIT_EGYPT_WARCHARIOT UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_THE_WHEEL 1 TECH_AGRICULTURE 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_HATSHEPSUT 1 AS3D_EGYPT_SELECT AS3D_EGYPT_ORDER CIVILIZATION_ENGLAND TXT_KEY_CIV_ENGLAND_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_ENGLAND_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_ENGLAND_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_ENGLAND_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_WHITE ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_ENGLAND ARTSTYLE_EUROPEAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LONDON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YORK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NOTTHINGHAM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HASTINGS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CANTERBURY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_COVENTRY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WARWICK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NEWCASTLE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OXFORD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LIVERPOOL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DOVER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BRIGHTON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NORWICH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LEEDS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_READING TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BIRMINGHAM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RICHMOND TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_EXETER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CAMBRIDGE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GLOUCESTER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MANCHESTER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BRISTOL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LEICESTER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CARLISLE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_IPSWICH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PORTSMOUTH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BERWICK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BATH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MUMBLES UNITCLASS_RIFLEMAN UNIT_ENGLISH_REDCOAT UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_FISHING 1 TECH_MINING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_ELIZABETH 1 LEADER_VICTORIA 1 AS3D_ENGLAND_SELECT AS3D_ENGLAND_ORDER CIVILIZATION_FRANCE TXT_KEY_CIV_FRANCE_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_FRANCE_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_FRANCE_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_FRANCE_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_DARK_BLUE ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_FRANCE ARTSTYLE_EUROPEAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PARIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ORLEANS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LYONS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RHEIMS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TOURS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MARSEILLES TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHARTRES TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AVIGNON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BESANCON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ROUEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GRENOBLE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DJION TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AMIENS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHERBOURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_POITIERS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TOULOUSE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BAYONNE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_STRASBOURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BREST TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BORDEAUX TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RENNES UNITCLASS_MUSKETMAN UNIT_FRENCH_MUSKETEER UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_THE_WHEEL 1 TECH_AGRICULTURE 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_LOUIS_XIV 1 LEADER_NAPOLEON 1 AS3D_FRANCE_SELECT AS3D_FRANCE_ORDER CIVILIZATION_GERMANY TXT_KEY_CIV_GERMANY_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_GERMANY_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_GERMANY_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_GERMANY_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_GRAY ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_GERMANY ARTSTYLE_EUROPEAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BERLIN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HAMBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MUNICH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_COLOGNE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_FRANKFURT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ESSEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DORTMUND TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_STUTTGART TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DUSSELDORF TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BREMEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HANNOVER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DUISBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LEIPZIG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NUREMBERG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DRESDEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BONN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BOCHUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MAGDEBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BIELEFELD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MANNHEIM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KARLSRUHE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GELSENKIRCHEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WIESBADEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MUNSTER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ROSTOCK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AUGSBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHEMNITZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AACHEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BRAUNSCHWEIG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HALLE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MONCHENGLADBACH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KIEL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WUPPERTAL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LUBECK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_FREIBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HAGEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ERFURT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HEIDELBERG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KASSEL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MAINZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OBERHAUSEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HAMM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAARBRUCKEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KREFELD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_POTSDAM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SOLINGEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OSNABRUCK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LUDWIGSHAFEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LEVERKUSEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OLDENBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NEUSS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MULHEIM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DARMSTADT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HERNE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WURZBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_REGENSBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RECKLINGHAUSEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GOTTINGEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WOLFSBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ULM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KOBLENZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HILDESHEIM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ERLANGEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TRIER UNITCLASS_TANK UNIT_GERMAN_PANZER UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_HUNTING 1 TECH_MINING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_FREDERICK 1 LEADER_BISMARCK 1 AS3D_GERMANY_SELECT AS3D_GERMANY_ORDER CIVILIZATION_GREECE TXT_KEY_CIV_GREECE_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_GREECE_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_GREECE_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_GREECE_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_DARK_CYAN ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_GREECE ARTSTYLE_GRECO_ROMAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ATHENS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SPARTA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_THERMOPYLAE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CORINTH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DELPHI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PHARSALOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KNOSSOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARGOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MYCENAE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HERAKLEIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_EPHESUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_THESSALONICA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RHODES TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ERETRIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TROY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MARATHON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HALICARNASSUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PERGAMON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MILETOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARTEMISIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MEGARA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PHOCAEA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SICYON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GORTYN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MYTILENE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEGEA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SYRACUSE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_APOLLONIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_APOLYTON UNITCLASS_SPEARMAN UNIT_GREEK_PHALANX UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_FISHING 1 TECH_HUNTING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_ALEXANDER 1 AS3D_GREECE_SELECT AS3D_GREECE_ORDER CIVILIZATION_INCA TXT_KEY_CIV_INCA_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_INCA_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_INCA_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_INCA_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_DARK_YELLOW ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_INCA ARTSTYLE_SOUTH_AMERICA 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CUZCO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TIWANAKU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MACHU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OLLANTAYTAMBO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CORIHUAYACHINA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUAMANGA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VILCAS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VILCABAMBA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VITCOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ANDAHUAYLAS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ICA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AREQUIPA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NASCA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ATICO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_JULI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHUITO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHUQUIAPO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUANUCOPAMPA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAMBOCCOCHA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUARAS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RIOBAMBA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CAXAMALCA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAUSA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAMBOCOLORADO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUACA UNITCLASS_WARRIOR UNIT_INCAN_QUECHUA UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_AGRICULTURE 1 TECH_MYSTICISM 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_HUAYNA_CAPAC 1 AS3D_INCA_SELECT AS3D_INCA_ORDER CIVILIZATION_INDIA TXT_KEY_CIV_INDIA_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_INDIA_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_INDIA_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_INDIA_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_PURPLE ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_INDIA ARTSTYLE_ASIAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DELHI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BOMBAY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MADRAS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BANGALORE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CALCUTTA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LAHORE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KARACHI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KOLHAPUR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_JAIPUR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HYDERABAD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BENGAL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHITTAGONG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PUNJAB TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DACCA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_INDUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PUNE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LUCKNOW TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VARANASI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BHOPAL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RAJSHAHI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RANGOON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MANDALAY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PESHAWAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DARJEELING TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_COCHIN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CUTTACK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GOA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CALICUT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RAWALPINDI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_QUETTA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HOWRAH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TRIVERAPATNAM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DAKPATHAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_THANJAVUR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_JAUNPUR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KODAIKANAL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VRINDAVAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GUWAHATI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BHALUKPONG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SONEPUR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VAISHALI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_REWALSAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KURUKSHETRA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SUBARNAPUR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WADHVAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NARKANDA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DHANAULTI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHITRADURGA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SRIKAKULAM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VIJAYAWEDA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BANSWARA UNITCLASS_WORKER UNIT_INDIAN_FAST_WORKER UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_MYSTICISM 1 TECH_MINING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_ASOKA 1 LEADER_GANDHI 1 AS3D_INDIA_SELECT AS3D_INDIA_ORDER CIVILIZATION_JAPAN TXT_KEY_CIV_JAPAN_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_JAPAN_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_JAPAN_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_JAPAN_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_RED ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_JAPAN ARTSTYLE_ASIAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KYOTO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OSAKA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TOKYO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_EDO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SATSUMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KAGOSHIMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NARA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NAGOYA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_IZUMO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NAGASAKI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YOKOHAMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SHIMONOSEKI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MATSUYAMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAPPORO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HAKODATE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ISE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TOYAMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_FUKUSHIMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SUO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BIZEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ECHIZEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_IZUMI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OMI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ECHIGO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KOZUKE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SADO UNITCLASS_MACEMAN UNIT_JAPAN_SAMURAI UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_FISHING 1 TECH_THE_WHEEL 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_TOKUGAWA 1 AS3D_JAPAN_SELECT AS3D_JAPAN_ORDER CIVILIZATION_MALI TXT_KEY_CIV_MALI_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_MALI_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_MALI_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_MALI_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_PEACH ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_MALI ARTSTYLE_MIDDLE_EAST 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TIMBUKTU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DJENNE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KUMBISALEH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GAO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WALATA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NIANI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AWDAGHOST TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TADMEKKA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEKEDDA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AWLIL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_WADAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AGADES TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEODENI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAGHAZA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KATSINA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KANO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ZARIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BILMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NGAZARGUMU UNITCLASS_ARCHER UNIT_MALI_SKIRMISHER UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_THE_WHEEL 1 TECH_MINING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_MANSA_MUSA 1 AS3D_MALI_SELECT AS3D_MALI_ORDER CIVILIZATION_MONGOL TXT_KEY_CIV_MONGOL_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_MONGOL_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_MONGOL_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_MONGOL_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_BROWN ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_MONGOL ARTSTYLE_ASIAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KARAKORUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BESHBALIK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TURFAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HSIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OLDSARAI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NEWSARAI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAMARQAND TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TABRIZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TIFLIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OTRAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SANCHU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KAZAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALMARIKH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ULAANBAATAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HOVD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DARHAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DALANDZADGAD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MANDALGOVI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHOYBALSAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ERDENET TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TSETSERLEG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BARUUNURT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_EREEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BATSHIREET TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHOYR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ULAANGOM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TOSONTSENGEL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ATLAY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ULIASTAY TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BAYANHONGOR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HARAYRAG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NALAYH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TES UNITCLASS_HORSE_ARCHER UNIT_MONGOL_KESHIK UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_THE_WHEEL 1 TECH_HUNTING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_GENGHIS_KHAN 1 LEADER_KUBLAI_KHAN 1 AS3D_MONGOL_SELECT AS3D_MONGOL_ORDER CIVILIZATION_PERSIA TXT_KEY_CIV_PERSIA_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_PERSIA_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_PERSIA_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_PERSIA_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_CYAN ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_PERSIA ARTSTYLE_MIDDLE_EAST 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PERSEPOLIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PASARGADAE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SUSA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARBELA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TARSUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GORDIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BACTRA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SIDON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TYRE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SARDIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAMARIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ERGILI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DARIUSHKABIR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GHULAMAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ZOHAK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ISTAKHR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_JINJAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BORAZJAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HERAT TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DAKYANUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BAMPUR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TURENGTEPE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MERV TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BEHISTUN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KANDAHAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALTINTEPE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BUNYAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHARSADDA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_URATYUBE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DURAEUROPOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALEPPO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_QATNA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KABUL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CAPISA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KYRESKHATA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MARAKANDA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PESHAWAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TAXILA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PTEIRA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARSHADA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARTAKOANA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ASPABOTA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AUTIYARA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BAGASTANA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BAXTRI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DARMASA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DAPHNAI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_DRAPSAKA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_EION TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GANDUTAVA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GAUGAMELA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HARMOZEIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HEKATOMPYLOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_IZATA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KAMPADA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KAPISA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KARMANA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KOUNAXA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KUGANAKA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NAUTAKA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PAISHIYAUVADA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PATIGRBANA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PHRADA UNITCLASS_CHARIOT UNIT_PERSIA_IMMORTAL UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_AGRICULTURE 1 TECH_HUNTING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_CYRUS 1 AS3D_PERSIA_SELECT AS3D_PERSIA_ORDER CIVILIZATION_ROME TXT_KEY_CIV_ROME_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_ROME_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_ROME_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_ROME_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_DARK_PURPLE ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_ROME ARTSTYLE_GRECO_ROMAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ROME TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ANTIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CUMAE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NEAPOLIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PISAE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_RAVENNA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARRETIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARPINUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CIRCEI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SETIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SATRICUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARDEA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OSTIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VELITRAE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VIROCONIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TARENTUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BRUNDISIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CAESARAUGUSTA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CAESAREA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PALMYRA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SIGNIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AQUILEIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CLUSIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SUTRIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CREMONA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PLACENTIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HISPALIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NICOMEDIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SELEUCIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARTAXATA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AURELIANORUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HIPPOREGIUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NICOPOLIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LONDINIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_EBURACUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GORDION TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AGRIPPINA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LUGDUNUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BYZANTIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TYRUS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VERONA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CORFINIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MEDIOLANUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TREVERI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SIRMIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AUGUSTADORUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BAGACUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LAURIACUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEURNIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CURIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_FREGELLAE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALBAFUCENS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SORA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_INTERRAMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SUESSA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SATICULA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LUCERIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARMINIUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SENAGALLICA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CASTRUMNOVUM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HADRIA UNITCLASS_SWORDSMAN UNIT_ROME_PRAETORIAN UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_FISHING 1 TECH_MINING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_JULIUS_CAESAR 1 AS3D_ROME_SELECT AS3D_ROME_ORDER CIVILIZATION_RUSSIA TXT_KEY_CIV_RUSSIA_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_RUSSIA_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_RUSSIA_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_RUSSIA_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_ORANGE ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_RUSSIA ARTSTYLE_EUROPEAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MOSCOW TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_STPETERSBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NOVGOROD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ROSTOV TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YAROSLAVI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YEKATERINBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YAKUTSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VLADIVOSTOK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SMOLENSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ORENBURG TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KRASNOYARSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KHABAROVSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BRYANSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TVER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NOVOSIBIRSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MAGADAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MURMANSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_IRKUSTK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHITA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAMARA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARKHANGELSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHELYABINSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TOBOLSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VOLOGDA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OMSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ASTRAKHAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KURSK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SARATOV TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TULA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VLADIMIR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PERM TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VORONEZH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PSKOV TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_STARAYARUSSA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KOSTROMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NIZHNIYNOVGOROD TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SUZDAL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MAGNITOGORSK UNITCLASS_CAVALRY UNIT_RUSSIA_COSSACK UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_HUNTING 1 TECH_MINING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_PETER 1 LEADER_CATHERINE 1 AS3D_RUSSIA_SELECT AS3D_RUSSIA_ORDER CIVILIZATION_SPAIN TXT_KEY_CIV_SPAIN_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_SPAIN_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_SPAIN_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_SPAIN_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_PINK ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_SPAIN ARTSTYLE_EUROPEAN 1 1 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MADRID TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BARCELONA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SEVILLE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CORDOBA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TOLEDO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SANTIAGO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SALAMANCA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MURCIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VALENCIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ZARAGOZA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PAMPLONA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VITORIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SANTANDER TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ASTURIAS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_JAEN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LOGRONO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VALLADOLID TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PALMA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TERUEL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALMERIA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LEON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ZAMORA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MIDA TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LUGO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALICANTE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CADIZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ELCHE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALCORCON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BURGOS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VIGO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BADAJOZ UNITCLASS_KNIGHT UNIT_SPANISH_CONQUISTADOR UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_FISHING 1 TECH_MYSTICISM 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_ISABELLA 1 AS3D_SPAIN_SELECT AS3D_SPAIN_ORDER CIVILIZATION_MINOR TXT_KEY_CIV_MINOR_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_MINOR_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_MINOR_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_MINOR_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_WHITE ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_MINOR ARTSTYLE_BARBARIAN 0 0 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHEROKEE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ANASAZI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEOIHUACAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OLMEC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ZAPOTEC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHINOOK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_APACHE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHEHALIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ILLINOIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NAVAJO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CARIB TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAXON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VANDAL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GOTH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ANGLE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MAGYAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KHAZAK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BULGAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALEMANNI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BURGUNDIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GEPID TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_JUTE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PHEONICIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ESTRUSCAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_THRACIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PHRYGIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GAUL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MINOAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MYCENIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CIMMERIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LIGURIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NUMIDIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SARMATIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SCYTHIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VISIGOTH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ASSYRIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HITTITE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HARAPPAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MAURYAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PARTHIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HARAPPAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NUBIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BACTRIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CIRCASSIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CUMAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HURRIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KASSITE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BANTU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KHOISAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LIBYAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SHANGIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YAYOI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ZHOU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AINU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_POLYNESIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARYAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AVAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GHUZZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HSUNGNU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KUSHANS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YUECHI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAKAE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_UZBEK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TARTAR UNITCLASS_SETTLER 1 BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE 1 TECH_MINING 1 TECH_MYSTICISM 1 TECH_FISHING 1 TECH_THE_WHEEL 1 TECH_AGRICULTURE 1 TECH_HUNTING 1 CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_BARBARIAN 1 CIVILIZATION_BARBARIAN TXT_KEY_CIV_BARBARIAN_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_BARBARIAN_SHORT_DESC TXT_KEY_CIV_BARBARIAN_ADJECTIVE TXT_KEY_CIV_BARBARIAN_PEDIA PLAYERCOLOR_BLACK ART_DEF_CIVILIZATION_BARBARIAN ARTSTYLE_BARBARIAN 0 0 TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHEROKEE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ANASAZI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TEOIHUACAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_OLMEC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ZAPOTEC TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHINOOK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_APACHE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CHEHALIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ILLINOIS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NAVAJO TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CARIB TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAXON TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VANDAL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GOTH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ANGLE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MAGYAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KHAZAK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BULGAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ALEMANNI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BURGUNDIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GEPID TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HUN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_JUTE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PHEONICIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ESTRUSCAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_THRACIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PHRYGIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GAUL TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MINOAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MYCENIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CIMMERIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LIGURIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NUMIDIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SARMATIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SCYTHIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_VISIGOTH TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ASSYRIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HITTITE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HARAPPAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_MAURYAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_PARTHIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HARAPPAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_NUBIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BACTRIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CIRCASSIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_CUMAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HURRIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KASSITE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_BANTU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KHOISAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_LIBYAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SHANGIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YAYOI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ZHOU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AINU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_POLYNESIAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_ARYAN TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_AVAR TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_GHUZZ TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_HSUNGNU TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_KUSHANS TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_YUECHI TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_SAKAE TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_UZBEK TXT_KEY_CITY_NAME_TARTAR BUILDINGCLASS_PALACE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_GREAT_PALACE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_VERSAILLES NONE BUILDINGCLASS_ACADEMY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_LIBRARY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_UNIVERSITY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_OBSERVATORY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_LABORATORY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_THEATRE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_BROADCAST_TOWER NONE BUILDINGCLASS_JEWISH_TEMPLE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_JEWISH_CATHEDRAL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_JEWISH_MONASTERY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_JEWISH_SHRINE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_CHRISTIAN_TEMPLE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_CHRISTIAN_CATHEDRAL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_CHRISTIAN_MONASTERY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_CHRISTIAN_SHRINE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_ISLAMIC_TEMPLE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_ISLAMIC_CATHEDRAL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_ISLAMIC_MONASTERY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_ISLAMIC_SHRINE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_HINDU_TEMPLE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_HINDU_CATHEDRAL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_HINDU_MONASTERY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_HINDU_SHRINE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_BUDDHIST_TEMPLE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_BUDDHIST_CATHEDRAL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_BUDDHIST_MONASTERY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_BUDDHIST_SHRINE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_CONFUCIAN_TEMPLE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_CONFUCIAN_CATHEDRAL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_CONFUCIAN_MONASTERY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_CONFUCIAN_SHRINE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_TAOIST_TEMPLE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_TAOIST_CATHEDRAL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_TAOIST_MONASTERY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_TAOIST_SHRINE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_HEROIC_EPIC NONE BUILDINGCLASS_NATIONAL_EPIC NONE BUILDINGCLASS_GLOBE_THEATRE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_HERMITAGE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_OXFORD_UNIVERSITY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_WALL_STREET NONE BUILDINGCLASS_IRON_WORKS NONE BUILDINGCLASS_MT_RUSHMORE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_RED_CROSS NONE BUILDINGCLASS_SCOTLAND_YARD NONE BUILDINGCLASS_WEST_POINT NONE BUILDINGCLASS_GREAT_LIBRARY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_GREAT_LIGHTHOUSE NONE BUILDINGCLASS_ORACLE BUILDING_ORACLE BUILDINGCLASS_PARTHENON NONE BUILDINGCLASS_ANGKOR_WAT NONE BUILDINGCLASS_HAGIA_SOPHIA NONE BUILDINGCLASS_CHICHEN_ITZA NONE BUILDINGCLASS_SISTINE_CHAPEL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_SPIRAL_MINARET NONE BUILDINGCLASS_NOTRE_DAME NONE BUILDINGCLASS_TAJ_MAHAL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_KREMLIN NONE BUILDINGCLASS_EIFFEL_TOWER NONE BUILDINGCLASS_STATUE_OF_LIBERTY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_BROADWAY NONE BUILDINGCLASS_ROCKNROLL NONE BUILDINGCLASS_HOLLYWOOD NONE BUILDINGCLASS_GREAT_DAM NONE BUILDINGCLASS_PENTAGON NONE BUILDINGCLASS_UNITED_NATIONS NONE BUILDINGCLASS_SPACE_ELEVATOR NONE UNITCLASS_SETTLER NONE UNITCLASS_SCOUT NONE UNITCLASS_EXPLORER NONE UNITCLASS_SPY NONE UNITCLASS_JEWISH_MISSIONARY NONE UNITCLASS_CHRISTIAN_MISSIONARY NONE UNITCLASS_ISLAMIC_MISSIONARY NONE UNITCLASS_HINDU_MISSIONARY NONE UNITCLASS_BUDDHIST_MISSIONARY NONE UNITCLASS_CONFUCIAN_MISSIONARY NONE UNITCLASS_TAOIST_MISSIONARY NONE UNITCLASS_SPEARMAN NONE UNITCLASS_PIKEMAN NONE UNITCLASS_MUSKETMAN NONE UNITCLASS_INFANTRY NONE UNITCLASS_SAM_INFANTRY NONE UNITCLASS_MARINE NONE UNITCLASS_MECHANIZED_INFANTRY NONE UNITCLASS_CROSSBOWMAN NONE UNITCLASS_CHARIOT NONE UNITCLASS_KNIGHT NONE UNITCLASS_CAVALRY NONE UNITCLASS_WAR_ELEPHANT NONE UNITCLASS_TANK NONE UNITCLASS_MODERN_ARMOR NONE UNITCLASS_GUNSHIP NONE UNITCLASS_CATAPULT NONE UNITCLASS_CANNON NONE UNITCLASS_MACHINE_GUN NONE UNITCLASS_ARTILLERY NONE UNITCLASS_WORKBOAT NONE UNITCLASS_CARAVEL NONE UNITCLASS_GALLEON NONE UNITCLASS_IRONCLAD NONE UNITCLASS_TRANSPORT NONE UNITCLASS_DESTROYER NONE UNITCLASS_BATTLESHIP NONE UNITCLASS_SUBMARINE NONE UNITCLASS_CARRIER NONE UNITCLASS_FIGHTER NONE UNITCLASS_JET_FIGHTER NONE UNITCLASS_BOMBER NONE UNITCLASS_STEALTH_BOMBER NONE UNITCLASS_ICBM NONE UNITCLASS_PROPHET NONE UNITCLASS_ARTIST NONE UNITCLASS_SCIENTIST NONE UNITCLASS_MERCHANT NONE UNITCLASS_ENGINEER NONE CIVIC_DESPOTISM CIVIC_BARBARISM CIVIC_TRIBALISM CIVIC_DECENTRALIZATION CIVIC_PAGANISM LEADER_BARBARIAN 1